guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Alc/funstuff/boss1
Pssh, easy. Running around with a Shield with vs. and everyone has 76 AL minimum against his strongest attack, and Mantra of Frost makes CStorm pathetic (it even counters -2 Energy regen :P ). Besides, CStorm is ridiculously easy to interrupt. Heck, you probably don't even need the shields. Wastrel's Worry is amazing damage against him, so you'll probably take a lot of Me/E's spamming WW, maintaining the Mantra, some heal and one Derv/Sin/War with a Shield vs Cold. Maintain Shield of Absorption on the Warrior and the Hexes won't hurt him for much, Vigorous Spirit most likely takes care of the rest. Then give the "tank" Guardian and autoattacks are negated 50%. BiP; explained next. It's kinda like Cryway, but much, much more insane. Only if he has a ridiculous amount of health Crystal Ground becomes annoying. 10% is... not a lot. With the aforementioned method you'll be applying WW every ~0.25 second (4 mesmers), and WW deals 100 armor ignoring damage at 15 Domi (if you use Majors, 95 with Minors), which equals 400 DPS. Energy consumption is ~5 per second, which is 10 regen. BiP makes your Energy regen 10 (4+6), which is 10 Energy per 3 seconds. 3.33ep/s, so you have only a minor drain on Energy. Interrupt his Storm with PDrain to fill it back up (coordinate rupts to not waste 3 PDrains). You should have a reasonable spec in Inspiration due to Mantra anyhow. So we have 400 DPS, not even factoring in the Frontliner (he still only has Mantra of Frost on his bar). If he has 4k Health, 10% is 400. So you have -2 energy regen for a second. O. Crap. Giving him 10k Health makes it 2.5 seconds of higher damage to the Warrior. It's almost becoming scary. If it weren't for the fact the Warrior doesn't take damage from the AoE on-hex effect. Actually, that effect is just icing on a rotten cake. Which is bad, since you could've put it on a fresh cake. On the note "Bear in mind, that if this spell follows Shard Strike or Crystal Buffet, one or more party members may die.": Are you sure you're playing the same game? Last time I checked people have more than 500 hp. It's 420 damage (ignoring possible armor boosts and Mantra), and the level difference bonus most likely won't push it up by >100. And if it's such a big deal, you could take Symbiosis and kindly request/demand everyone maintains at least one enchantment. Casting a couple of spells at your leisure will heal that back up in time. Conclusion: Just another boss. I bet you could do this with a couple of Phsyicals and OotV, too. Or something balanced, as long as you avoid hexes and hug Armor boosts. PS: The AoE KD should be obvious. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Wastrel's worry says that it doesn't stack. recasting is a waste of energy. where's your 400 DPS now? :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:01, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::His Enchantment causes hexes to last -100% duration, meaning they are applied. Since he cannot possibly ever cast during a timespan of 0(.0000), WW will deal damage each cast. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:38, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well, if WW triggers at all then. But if it does, then yeah, he'll be pwnd by a couple of mesmers spamming it. possibly even with Mantra of Recovery to get even higher dps (although it's not such a good elite, but serpent's quickness is too unreliable with somehting that deals that high damage). Also remember that it also gives enourmous damage to whatever target it's attacking at that moment.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:12, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Lemme clarify Crystallized Ground. The boss gets below 10%. All party members are permanently effected. NOT that people who get below 10% get the enviro debuff. Seemingly, this boss should have a lot of HP so noobs can wipe at the last phase. :O btw do you have any advice on how to make this better? Enchantments makes you immune to hexes instead? But being immune to conds, KD AND hexes is imba... just raw dps it? This needs a little buff, I see now. :I'm glad somebody cares. :)--Alcedo talk- 17:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps something like "hexes last 75% less long and he takes only 1/4th of damage from them". That would stop most damage hexes, and degen and other (double cast time and other mesmer shi.. shtuff) hexes won't last long enough to have any real impact.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:43, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::I already figured it worked that way. And you need to be an immense noob to not finish off the last 10% quickly whilst he takes double damage from all your Cold damage dealing Physicals/WW Spammesmers. Well, unless it has a huge arse amount of health (say, 60k+ ) --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:19, 22 April 2009 (UTC)